Gravity Falls Bathroom PART I
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: Gravity Falls Bathroom is one of my more complex stories. it is about how the kids go into this different universe. This story is going to be in 3 parts (PART I/PART II/PART III) I hope you enjoy this story even though this is the shortest part. I am mainly making this story to one of my most loyal readers (WendyCorduroy353). She wanted more Wendy in my stories well he is one :D


**NOTE: Gravity Falls Accident episode 1 and 2 are almost done and no this story is not a sneak peak or something and this is just a short story I and bored and like I said before I make stories when I am bored. So yeah enjoy the story :D also in anyone knows how the chapter things works please tell me.**

It was another weekend in the Mystery Shack; well that is how it started. Dipper and Mabel were in their room with Wendy. Dipper was reading book 3 while Mabel and Wendy were talking "So what do you two dorks want to do now?" Wendy said. Mabel took out her glue gun and said in a kind of crazy way, "Let's glue goodly eyes to Dipper's face!" Wendy and Mabel start to head to Dipper with Mabel's art supplies and Dipper start to run towards the bathroom screaming for help.

Dipper running trying not to be another one of Mabel's creations she calls art. Wendy and Mabel tripped down the stairs knocking them all into the bathroom. When they stopped rolling Dipper noticed a panel. Dipper said in curiosity, "Wendy your hair." "Aww man I got some of this glitter junk in my hair," Wendy replied trying to pull it out. "MY GLUE IS NOT JUNK IT IS MAGICAL!" Mabel yelled while picking up the bag of goodly eyes." Dipper smacked hit face and then said, "No not that, that is what I am talking about that panel, Dipper said getting up and walking towards it. Mabel looks at the panel and says, "Oh pretty buttons!" while trying to touch one but Dipper slapping her hand away. Dipper says to Mabel, "Mabel we are not going to play with the buttons this could be deadly and dangerous!" "Fine," Mabel says in sorrow. "Man Dipper why are you being Mr. no fun?" Wendy says. Dipper starts to get worried and sweats and says in a squeaky voice, "I am not Mr. no fun guy see, see!" he says while pushing random buttons. The toilet starts to shake. The girls turn around and start to ask Dipper to stop, but Dipper refuses to stop because he thinks that they are testing him. The toilet starts to make a vortex of toilet appears and starts to suck things in. The girls plead for Dipper to stop but he says ignoring the loud shaking and vortex noise "NO WAY! I AM GUY!" once he says that all three of them got sucked into the toilet screaming. Then everything became quiet.

Stan walks in like he did not hear or feel anything. Stan looks at his private restroom not seeing the panel, but Stan sees a gigantic mess of towels, toilet paper, and other contraptions. He balls his fist his face goes red and he screams from the top of his lungs, "KIDS!" Then Waddles walk in. Stan looked at Waddles and says, "do you know where the two twerps are?" while showing him a picture of them he always kept in secret under his fez. Waddles runs out of the bathroom while Stan says, "Hold up you moving bacon." As Waddles and Stan run out of the door Stan yells and says, "Soos you are incharge!" Soos wakes up from his nap and says, "Yeah hun oh uh ok." Then goes back to sleep.

The kids flew out the same toilet they came I but it was different it was older than it usually was. Mabel gets up and slaps Dipper in the face then says, "Thanks a lot goof ball where did you send us to!" "First of all OUCH and second I have no clue." Dipper says while getting up and picking up his hat. While Mabel and Dipper are fighting over what is going on Wendy climbs up a tree and sees town. She calls out to the others to see the sight in a kind of sad, scared type of way. Mabel climb up the tree quick as a squirrel, maybe even quicker, while Dipper had help from Wendy and Mabel, which was pretty embarrassing to him. When Dipper looks at Gravity Falls he sees a destroyed town that looks like it been attacked a long time ago. "Maybe we should leave guys before something goes wrong," Dipper says. "I actually agree on this one," Wendy says a trying not to show her fear. "Fine lets go," Mabel says in disappointment. Then all of a sudden the tree they climbed snaps. With a loud bang from hitting the ground the tree starts to go downhill with a gigantic amount of speed gaining every second. The three try to hang for life but it is to much they all end up fling to the very back where the roots catch them like a net. While Wendy and Dipper are screaming for their lives, Mabel is laughing and enjoying herself ignoring the chances of death.

The tree starts to slow down at the end of the slop and there they are on the edge of town. "That was fun lets go again!" Mabel says with joy. Wendy and Dipper both look at Mabel and yell at the same time "NO WAY!" Dipper blushes, thinking it was a romantic moment he had with Wendy" "What should we do now?" asks Wendy looking at Dipper. "Well maybe we can…" before Dipper could finish Mabel interrupts and say, "Go explore this town!"while starting to run into town. "Mabel wait up!" Dipper says running after her and Wendy behind him. Dipper runs as hard as he could to catch up with Mabel, and to impress Wendy. Mabel turns the corner and stops in her tracks. She is standing there full of fright and fear. She can't get words out of her mouth but she is able to barely say, "No he is back."

**WELL THIS IS THE END FOR NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MAD WITH MY CLIFF HANGERS BUT I AM STILL WORKING ON GF ACCIDENT SERIES AND STUFF. SO YEAH. ENJOY THE STORY AND PART TWO WILL BE POSTER AFTER THE GRAVITY FALLS ACCIDENTS GET POSTED I SHOULD HAVE THEM DONE IN LIKE ANOTHER MONTH OR SO… **


End file.
